The present disclosure relates to semiconductor structures, and particularly to bulk semiconductor fins with self-aligned shallow trench isolation structures and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor fins formed on a bulk substrate as known in the art suffer from height variations caused by the variations in the recess depth of shallow trench isolation structures. Further, the profiles of the semiconductor fins can vary due to variations in the profile of mandrel structures and/or tapers introduced in the anisotropic etch process employed to pattern the semiconductor fins. In addition, channel dopant contamination can occur due to a punchthrough stopper implantation process, which causes implanted ions to pass through channel regions during the implantation process.